Just Another Day at Orochimaru's Base
by Saki Honolulu
Summary: It's just another day at Orochimaru's base, and Sasuke and Kabuto aren't getting along. They duel it out, while Orochimaru sings songs. Dun dun dun.


Just Another Day at Orochimaru's Hiding Place

SNORE! "Gah! Kabuto, get in here!" A restless Orochimaru called into the darkness. Kabuto rushed in with white hair going everywhere, he was asleep and he hadn't brushed it yet.

"Yes Orochimaru, what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"I cannot get my beauty sleep with Sasuke snoring like that!" He yelled. "He does this every night! I can't even think straight and-"Orochimaru stopped mid-sentence. The snoring had stopped. It was morning, and Sasuke was up. Kabuto had a look on his face. Sasuke was always cranky in the mornings.

Sasuke walked into the room, seeing Kabuto's hair. "What happened to you? Trying out a new look Kabuto?" Sasuke teased, knowing he was striking a nerve. He smiled at the very thought of annoying Kabuto.

"Well, good morning Sasuke." Kabuto said through his teeth. He still couldn't stand Sasuke. "How's the gwumpy-puss this morning?" He asked. Sasuke drew his sword; Orochimaru had fallen asleep and was now drooling. Sasuke came closer to Kabuto, sword in hand; ready to send a surge of lightning through the sword that would kill Kabuto for sure. Kabuto was prepared for an attack. They drew closer to each other, ready to kill and-

"PIZZA!" a guy in a Pizza Hut uniform came through the base, as Orochimaru liked to call it. Orochimaru woke up suddenly at the smell of pizza.

"What?! That was supposed to get here yesterday! What took you so long?" Orochimaru yelled.

"Well, ummmm, we had a little trouble finding the base, we had to go to Konoha to get directions, and then we got lost again." The pizza guy explained a look of terror on his face.

"Oh, well, that's understandable, you may go." Orochimaru said as he stepped into the light and the pizza guy rushed out of the base screaming like a little girl at the sight of Orochimaru without makeup. "COLD PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST!" Orochimaru yelled while dancing with the pizza in his hand. Kabuto and Sasuke stepped away from each other. Kabuto and Orochimaru went to brush their hair and put on Orochimaru's makeup while Sasuke stood waiting.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke spit out a fireball to warm the pizza. SPLASH! Sasuke was now soaking wet, and water was dripping from his hair.

"Sorry, fire." Kabuto explained with a smirk on his face that he couldn't get rid of even if he tried. Orochimaru burst out in laughter as he saw Sasuke drenched in water. Sasuke and Kabuto were now staring each other down, and Orochimaru was eating pizza and thinking of kittens. "Sasuke," Kabuto started, still staring Sasuke down. "I'm starting an Itachi fan club, do you want to join?" Orochimaru looked up from his pizza; he wanted to watch the outcome of this fight. Sasuke starting looking kinda twitchy and his eyes got darker with the mentioning of Itachi. He drew his sword again.

Suddenly, the Barney theme song echoed through the base. Orochimaru was singing now, and started hugging Sasuke and Kabuto. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru like he was crazy, while Kabuto checked to see if Orochimaru had taken his medication. Orochimaru kept singing at the top of his lungs and repeating the song. Sometimes he would ask Sasuke and Kabuto to join in, but Sasuke simply explained that avengers don't sing the Barney theme song, and Kabuto said that he had to make sure Orochimaru had taken his medication. When Orochimaru was done with the Barney theme song, he acted like he was Michael Jackson and started singing Thriller.

"He is weird." Sasuke was looking at Orochimaru like he needed therapy in a bad way.

"Well, he likes his music and his PBS. You might want to go train, he may be singing for a while." Kabuto replied, he still needed to find Orochimaru's medicine.

Sasuke left the room, but came back a couple of minutes later. "What's this?" He asked, holding an article of pink clothing.

"What? That? Why, that's a tutu. Like what ballerinas wear." Kabuto said, Orochimaru was still singing.

"I know what it is Kabuto, what was it doing in my closet?"

"I put it there. Isn't it cute? I thought you might want to wear it around so you feel pretty."

Kabuto was grinning, and Sasuke tore the tutu into pieces.

"Ungrateful." Kabuto murmured under his breath. "Bye, chicken-butt."

Sasuke clenched a fist and traveled down the corridor to his room. "See ya Four-eyes."

"Night, sleep tight, don't let the snakes bite, then you can join the Itachi fan club."

KABUTO WINS THIS ROUND!


End file.
